<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>雨天疾行 by QIU_W</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978028">雨天疾行</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIU_W/pseuds/QIU_W'>QIU_W</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIU_W/pseuds/QIU_W</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>整个ooc又狗血还不好笑甚至烂尾了的</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinamori Momo/Hirako Shinji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>和煦的暖阳照出了浓浓困意，雏森的手肘支在长桌上，不甚清醒的脑袋止不住的上下点着。倒不是最近工作操劳太多，只是春风太柔，让人想睡。</p><p>隐隐听到拉门声雏森却还是醒不来，那人越靠越近，停步到身边时她终于有了点意识，微微抬头睁眼就看到刺目的金色。</p><p>“……平子队长？”</p><p>“是我啊，吵醒你啦？要是困的话就去睡嘛。沙发和毯子不就在旁边？”</p><p>“不是……我没有真想睡……”</p><p>两句下来又醒了些，雏森掩着嘴，轻轻的打着哈欠。</p><p>“喂喂，别一直盯着我啊，这次我又没迟到……桃，你真的不睡？”</p><p>“不睡。”</p><p>“那就把手伸出来。”</p><p>长久相处下来的种种让雏森知道这时候不能乖乖听话，但有些事已成习惯，更何况她的脑子现在还不够清明。雏森一递出手就被平子握住，干燥微凉的手掌紧贴着她的手背。还没温出点羞意，突然就有一块冰凉塞到她的掌心。</p><p>“哇啊——”</p><p>雏森惊叫着抽回手，总算是清醒了。面前的平子露出了恶作剧得逞后的狡黠笑容。“怎么样，桃，现在不困了吧？”“队长！那是什么？冰块？请别做这种事啊！”雏森有些无奈的揉了揉手心，平子对着她吐出染上绿色的舌头，拿起刨冰在她眼前晃了晃。“是刨冰啦，蜜瓜味的，要分你一点嘛？”“不用了……下次请叫醒我就好。”雏森的手掌恢复温热，又埋首于工作。平子听到拒绝，满脸可惜回了自己的座位。</p><p>“桃，你不喜欢刨冰吗？”</p><p>平子好像还没死心，摊开几份文件，又对雏森提起。</p><p>“我不讨厌刨冰，夏天的时候也会吃，可现在才四月，队长不觉得吃得太早了吗？”</p><p>“想吃的时候当然就要吃，没必要一定按照季节来啊。”</p><p>随性的回答一如本人，平子停下了手里的活计，挖起一勺刨冰塞到嘴里。雏森点了点头，勉强接受了这种说法。</p><p>“我知道了……不过队长，你再不工作的话刨冰也不用吃了哦。”</p><p>雏森微笑着看他，话语却远比那笑容要可怕。</p><p>“好啦好啦我马上就做！桃，你最近太严格了。”</p><p>平子把勺子插回刨冰上又拿起了笔。虽然嘴上抱怨，脸上却没有不满。雏森盯着他看了会，确定平子没有再偷懒的意思才继续自己的工作。</p><p>扫过两行报告，雏森刚才被平子握住的手背在一室安静中逐渐升温。不自觉看了看手，又看向他。雏森不想多表露些什么，很快就收回了视线，继续投入工作。心思却没有完全规整好，一半想工作一半想平子。</p><p>一心二用算不得好事，但她能做到，也不耽误手头的活。</p><p>平子实算不上正经，对比起蓝染做队长时的样子，他这种爱笑爱闹有时候还像个孩子一样的人，一开始真的难适应。可平子总能惹她生气又逗她笑，毫不做作又不多顾忌的言行一点一点的刻进她的心里。让她去相信，又让她有点怕。</p><p>当雏森握紧飞梅跟在平子身边与灭却师厮杀，看到平子被打倒地后，她嘶吼出的那声“队长”终于填补上自己心里最后一丝间隙。</p><p>原以为关系就止步于真诚相待彼此的正副队长，看着平子和女孩子们插科打诨，又觉得不快。反应过来认定是自己过于贪心。</p><p>雏森本来就不是很能藏住心事的人，从前对蓝染的憧憬无人不知，这次多看两眼平子，忍不住嘲笑自己好像真的不太会记住教训。平子一直对她多加提点，总是记得照顾，当自己坦然接受那些好意，他也会开心，着实是个好队长。</p><p>她确定平子没在那种方面在意过她，自己对他亲近一概当作被信任的表现，平子也乐的接受这份信任。要是他不那么频繁的命令她休息，或者少下一点莫名其妙的队长命令，自己会更喜欢他。</p><p>可更喜欢他也没什么好的，既不能让她好过，也只显得多余。</p><p>抱起一叠文件依序放进柜中，又看一眼平子，那杯刨冰已经少了三分之一，摞在他左手边的几沓文件也减了不少高度。</p><p>至于雏森手背的热度，早就冷了下来。</p><p>按时下班，和之前约好的那样与伊势一起小酌几口，没一会便有些上头。觉得热，也觉得困。</p><p>不知何时下起了雨。这雨势不小，淅淅沥沥沿着瓦片坠地飞溅。雏森借了店家的伞，与伊势一同走着。她脸上的潮红一直没退，偶有雨点飘上，冰凉片刻后只会更热。被灼烧着的不仅是身体，还有理智。</p><p>和伊势分别后，雏森不知不觉绕路到了执务室门口，撑着伞呆呆的站在走廊里，意外看到灯还亮着，也察觉到了平子的灵压。她好一会才缓过神收了伞，刚要推门进去就一头撞上从里面探身出来的平子。</p><p>“疼啊！”</p><p>“对不起！”</p><p>她急忙向后退两步低头道歉，平子捂着胸口蹲下身夸张的继续喊痛。“对不起啦……请起来吧队长。”雏森无奈的推了下平子的肩膀，他才慢悠悠的起身，依着门框低头看她。</p><p>“桃，你在外边傻站半天是想干嘛？脸好红哦，难道是喝了酒还想过来加班？”平子伸手戳她的脸，“好热……回去吧，又没什么要紧事，年轻女孩哪能天天想着加班啊。也想点别的有趣的嘛。”</p><p>雏森没回答，由着平子戳她。直到平子见她蹙起了眉，才笑嘻嘻的缩回手。</p><p>“我只是在散步。”</p><p>“到底是怎么样才能散步散到执务室啊？”</p><p>“……队长才是，在这里做什么？加班吗？”</p><p>“怎么可能！”</p><p>摊了摊手，平子侧身让出空档，揪着雏森的衣领拽她进去。</p><p>“我来拿点东西啦。你现在不走的话，就等我一会儿一起走吧，正好把伞也借我一块打。”</p><p>“遵命，队长。”</p><p>雏森身上一直没退的热度升得更高，头脑说不准是清醒还是昏沉。紧盯着平子的背影，张张嘴又把话咽了下去，再开口只低声喊出一句：“队长。”平子揣着两本书扭头看她，“什么事？你想先走吗？”“不是，我……”像是异物哽在心口，一阵一阵的发紧，连寻常闲谈都说不出。明明没有喝多少酒，现在却让她想吐。</p><p>如果说出来，又能让自己轻松多少。这世上没有什么事是能悔过重来，好不容易达成平衡的关系，就要因为一时冲动就打破吗？</p><p>雏森想到以前，那时候没有弯弯绕绕，憧憬就是憧憬，坦率表达也不会犹豫害怕。现在让自己踌躇不定的到底是什么？是旧伤未愈的痛，还是情感上的不同？</p><p>想不到能准确概况的一切的原因，干脆垂首沉默不语。平子伸手探上她的额头。有些担心的问：“桃？难道你不是喝多是发烧了？”“……没有。”捏住宽袖拉下他的手，抬头就被那金发晃了眼，终于忍不住泪。</p><p>“嗯？哎？桃？等下等下？”</p><p>她哭得太突然，平子根本反应不及，不知道原因连哄都没法儿哄。玩笑话和询问还没想好说哪句，雏森就已经开口了。</p><p>“平子队长……是怎么看我的呢？”</p><p>“啊？现在问这个？我想想……是认真负责又热衷工作到过头，擅长鬼道，之前威胁我和莉莎的样子明明在笑却很可怕！最近还对我超严格的大美人！话说我是那种严肃到让你问个感想都要先被吓到哭的角色吗？”</p><p>“那不是威胁，个人兴趣不该用公费买单。而且在我发现之前，队长你已经用过多少了到都还没查算吧？”</p><p>“……不会是现在要算吧？”</p><p>“不是啦。”</p><p>雏森摇了摇头，跟了平子那么久，好像别的没怎么学到，如何快速切换情绪倒是学了精髓。眼泪已经止住，只有泪痕蜿蜒在脸上。抓着他的衣袖的手一直没送松，现在更是抓得紧了些。</p><p>“队长，我眼中的平子队长……”</p><p>“为什么是这种开头，你是写好了稿准备来背吗？”</p><p>“请不要打断我背、说话。”</p><p>差点被平子绕进去，又不想再被插话。雏森干脆跳过那些铺垫，直直看着他。</p><p>“那我不说别的了，真想要队长听到的话，也只有一句。”</p><p>“呃、你说。”</p><p>“……我想要留在你身边，”</p><p>“难道是莉莎要从我这挖人给她当副官吗？桃，你别理她啊，我绝对不同意。”</p><p>“队长……”</p><p>雏森再开口就带上一丝无奈，放下了最后的矜持和面子，倾身低头靠在平子的胸膛，重复一遍说的更明。</p><p>“我喜欢你，我想要留在你身边。”</p><p>终于不至于连思考都觉得痛苦，补救掩饰这种事，从把话说出口的那刻起就没在考虑。只等一个回答，好让自己死心放弃。</p><p>听懂后无措的反而是平子。这要他怎么回答，原本以为是什么真情流露的感谢，结果是告白？是想照顾她帮她，但没想过会有这样的后续。真要装傻敷衍过去也不是不行，只是清楚这样太伤人，反而说不出口。</p><p>先抽回了袖子，把人从自己胸前扳直身拉开一点距离。平子没有避开雏森的目光，看她泪光盈盈，尽可能平和开口。“抱歉啊，桃，我没有那么想过。你说那么认真我还挺难回答的……对我来说你是很称职的副队长，是个好孩子，这样可以吗？”</p><p>后面那几句根本没有在听，雏森觉得冷，眼泪连同肩膀一起塌下来，所有的心理准备统统是白做了。以为浑身都没了力气，张张嘴，发现自己还是可以说得出话。</p><p>“知道了……那我先回去了，队长。”</p><p>“……啊，拜拜。”</p><p>雏森关门的动作很轻，门板隔断平子视线的一瞬他有点脱力，尴尬和煎熬总算告一段落，脑中闪过她哭的样子，不自觉想着要不跟上一截看雏森有没有真的回家，听她脚步声渐远，又打消了这个念头。</p><p>他倒也不必这么有负罪感。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>关上灯，再拉门落锁。平子才看到雏森带来的伞还靠在墙边，积出一滩水渍。</p><p>“……搞什么啊！”</p><p>他是说了没带伞，但没说要雏森把留伞下，没想她淋雨啊！那笨蛋刚刚才说了知道，灵压又没什么大变化，还真把他糊弄过去了。</p><p>像是被故意刁难，本来不打算跟着现在也不得不抓着伞循着灵压追上去。也想过先用传令神机联系，但是雏森不一定会接。奔出几步又觉得自己多事，真要追上了是想干嘛，送伞肯定是晚了，放着不管让她淋点雨没准会能更清醒些，而且雏森想不想看到他还不好说。</p><p>平子的脚步没停，鞋袜裤脚被溅湿一片，纯白的羽织高高飘起。他希望雏森现在最好是孤身一人，要是已经有人陪着又撞见他，那就是不打自招，再多解释只有尴尬。</p><p>他追出一长段路，终于能看到雏森的背影，她真如他所愿孤零零的走在雨中。</p><p>但雏森是撑着伞的。那瘦削的身形迎着风，肩膀一耸一耸，她抬起胳膊像是在擦泪，宽袖被吹得飘摇起伏。再垂下手臂，细白的皮肤就已浸湿一片。</p><p>这会儿才觉得自己希望的事实在太损，陪不了她就算了，还想她倒个苦水都没处去。当初能一句一句剖开伤口真诚相待，现在怎么就能想的这么缺德。</p><p>“不过从哪来的伞啊？而且怎么还在哭！”平子忍不住在心里喊上一句。现在这太尴尬了，比他之前预想的情况还要尴尬。既然带了伞那自己特地追过来是要干嘛啊？！作为让她哭的罪魁祸首难道还想去安慰她？掉头就走才是该做的吧？</p><p>“……队长？”</p><p>雏森终究没能做到无视，平子没有隐藏灵压，要察觉到他的存在实在是太过容易。况且一路哭过来的时候想到的都是他。</p><p>“啊……桃，你有记得带伞啊。”平子这下没法溜了，只好跟了上去和她并肩走着。一低头就看到她满脸的泪痕，平子不由皱起眉头。她现在太狼狈，也许自己真的不该追来。</p><p>“这把是我之前放在副官室的备用的……队长你说了没带伞，那把就留给你了。”说出口才发觉这是多么无用的细心，雏森握着伞柄的手更加用力，压的指尖泛白，眼角却是更红。</p><p>“队长，你来做什么？”</p><p>“我？我以为你连伞都没带，觉得担心就跟上来啦。”</p><p>“……我带伞了，不用那么担心。”</p><p>“这个嘛……桃，这个方向不是到你家吧？”</p><p>“……我现在不想回家。”</p><p>雏森说完这句就有点哽住。为什么这会儿还要关心她，提着伞直接回去不就好了。管她难道还管上瘾了吗？</p><p>“不想回家？那你是要去哪儿啊？”</p><p>“我在外面多走两圈总可以吧。我又不真是个孩子，不用队长你费心成这样！”</p><p>“桃……”</p><p>两人都停了脚步，平子的耳际除了雏森的叫喊就只剩淅淅沥沥的雨声。留在这雨幕中的好像只有雏森，他仿佛置身事外，站的很近又离得很远，心里一点也不恼雏森的脾气。</p><p>能放她一个人在外面吗？既然还记得带伞，那确实也不用他管太多。说起来这应该算是误判，要是老老实实回自家，明天再见面也许就可以当一切都过去了。</p><p>“我一个人也……”</p><p>“桃，要去我家吗？”</p><p>雏森猛地抬头，终于肯看向他。先是错愕，很快又涨红了脸。</p><p>“队长你说什么呢？！”</p><p>“那你要回家嘛？”</p><p>“我、这算什么选择？！”</p><p>“那就跟我走——走啦走啦，我怎么可能真放你一个人在外面。”</p><p>平子伸手抓着雏森的胳膊就向自己家方向拖，她踉跄一下，跌跌撞撞的被迫跟着他向前走。</p><p>“队长！你根本什么都没有在想吧？”</p><p>“你要我想什么啊？放心啦我什么都不会做，真做了我会被人寻仇的。”</p><p>“谁——”</p><p>“说出来也会被寻仇——啊快到了，怎么这么近？”</p><p>身后的人突然一顿，坠的平子差点手滑松开。一回头就见雏森正咬着唇看他，她的脸还是红，紧抓着伞柄的手止不住的发抖。</p><p>……好吧现在他心理平衡了，雏森也在他面前丢脸一回，没做多想就出门的终于不止他一个。</p><p>平子开门的时候雏森就安静的站在一旁，即使被他拉进屋也没做挣扎，好像是已经死心。他推着人进浴室，隔着门让她换下被雨水浸湿的衣物，直到听到里面传来流水声平子才走进卧室。他从衣柜里翻出几件雏森勉强能穿的衣服，内衣是没办法了，只能靠他自己别多想。</p><p>“桃，替换的衣服我就放在这里了。”</p><p>“……谢谢。”</p><p>“笨蛋，不用勉强自己道谢。”</p><p>平子说着就起身离开浴室门口，从茶几上的书堆中抽出一本杂志便躺倒在沙发上。他打开杂志，一眼扫过去什么都没能记住，干脆闭眼。他像是彻底放空大脑，甚至懒得反思自己这一连串的逾规越矩。</p><p>人都已经带回来了，只要这几天日番谷不上门来讨说法就算是完事。如果雏森没法静下心工作，那他认真负责一段时间也行。</p><p>平子听到拉门声，眯起眼看雏森走到他身旁。她身上带着沐浴后湿气，依旧挽着发，衣服换成了他给的那件，衣袖长出一截，雏森一有动作就在晃荡。</p><p>视线干脆落到那袖口上，没等平子想好是催她去睡觉还是说点别的，雏森就先开口了。</p><p>“平子队长，你不说点什么吗？”</p><p>“说什么啊……我又不是特地抓你过来听我训话的。”</p><p>“就只是特地想要照顾我？好孩子需要你这么照顾吗？”</p><p>行，看来是自己想挨训才抓雏森回家的。</p><p>“桃，去睡吧，明天还要上班。不想睡我那儿的话，我给你清一下客房。”平子转头假装看书，故意岔开话题。</p><p>“队长是这么热心工作的人吗？”</p><p>“……要不明天我给你放假吧？去做点能让你心情好点的事？随便在哪里泡上一天都行。”</p><p>“不用，我的职责在那儿，我当然要去。你以前也教过我不要看不起自己。我不想因为……你不喜欢我这种事就要请假，也不想被你这样照顾。”</p><p>“桃……”</p><p>平子已经后悔带雏森回家了。说什么都被堵回来，软硬不吃的样子实在令他头疼。这丫头以前有那么难哄吗？是他真的管太多了？早知道还不如丢给别人。日番谷身边可以，松本家里也行，实在找不到人的话拖到矢胴丸那里也是个法子。让她去吐吐苦水，随便她讲什么都行，之后自己要被损成什么样到时候再说，总比看她在他眼前强撑的好。</p><p>他放下书起身坐好，拍了拍身边的空位。看雏森不肯靠近，硬是抓着她的手腕拽她坐下。</p><p>“队长，你这样就很烦人。”</p><p>“烦不烦人这个事怎么都行啦。桃，你真的要我把你一个人丢在外面？那样你才会觉得更好吗？”</p><p>“我……我不知道。”</p><p>雏森低着头，眼泪忽的滴落到平子的手背。</p><p>“看你过来的时候我其实有点开心，可听到你说只是担心我，就只觉得更难过。我想要的，和你所给予的是完全不同的东西……我当然知道这不能怪你，但我怎么也克制不住……我也不想一直哭，不想让你为难。但是……队长，我是不是什么都不说才更好？”</p><p>平子伸手抱住雏森，听她低声啜泣。他手背沾着的泪滴早已冷下来，怀里的人一直温着他。平子贴在她脊背的手反复摩挲，心里一阵发闷，终于不再觉得置身事外。</p><p>“说出来又没什么不好的，我也不会因为这样就避开你。你看我这不是想都没想就追来了嘛。”</p><p>“别觉得后悔，桃。”</p><p>平子松开怀抱，拍了拍她的脑袋。雏森沉寂很久，再抬头看他时眼底虽然有泪，却没在哭了。她的目光从他的脸上游移到指尖，好像在发呆，又好像在想事。</p><p>“桃？回……算了，你现在能睡着吗？”</p><p>“……也许吧。”</p><p>“那你睡我那儿吧，我去睡客房。总不能我们明天都趴在办公桌前面犯困。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>平子刚一起身要走，突然被拉住了手指。雏森好像是没注意她的指甲扣在了平子的指肚上，抓得越来越紧。“疼疼疼！松手松手。”她急忙放手，改抓着他的外衣。</p><p>“对不起！队长，能、能请你陪我一起……”</p><p>“一起？”</p><p>“……睡。”</p><p>“哇啊！你有的时候真的很吓人，你想对我做什么啊？”</p><p>“不会！我什么都不会做！”</p><p>“说的这么认真我反而会怕哎。”平子故意向后挪了一步，雏森没松手，跟着站了起来。“不过这要求也太突然了？”“你说了不会避开……”雏森说着就低下了头，平子只能看到她泛红的耳尖。“那句啊……”到头来是自己挖坑给自己跳，她之前说的不想他为难看来都是假的，年轻人任性来就只能想到她自己，要是会害羞那就别提啊。</p><p>“队长……”</p><p>“桃，先松手吧。去卧室等我啦。”</p><p>“啊？嗯、好！”</p><p>雏森呆呆的看他，很快就反应过来收回了手，咬着唇还是没忍住笑。</p><p>跟被拒绝了她的告白的男人睡在一起有那么值得开心的嘛？而且现在同意真的有比拒绝好多少？平子觉得自己刻意无视了各种问题，只是不想再拒绝再看她哭就这样轻易答应了下来。虽然他也不是多守规则的人，但今晚的逾规越矩远超原本的预计。</p><p> </p><p>“我之前好像被谁骂过职权骚扰来着……现在被骚扰的反而是我吧，不过说了谁信啊……”平子嘀嘀咕咕的出了浴室，在半掩着的卧房门口犹豫一会，还是拉开门进去了。</p><p>“睡了吗？我关灯喽。”没等她回答平子就抬手灭了灯，不想再多说话。他摸黑上床后对着还在发呆的雏森的额头用力敲了下去。“唔！”“别盯着我看，快点睡啦。”“哦……”雏森面对着他躺了下来，细长发丝落到平子的手中，戳的他手心发痒。</p><p>一切静了下来，雏森乖乖闭眼，反而是他不自觉多看。</p><p>要是她醒来觉得还有可能，也不能怪她。平子想着，又轻轻握住手中的发，合上双眼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雏森看起来是闭了眼，只过一会就悄悄眯开。黑暗中看的不太真切，只能隐隐看到平子的手指动了动，她的头发突然就有了被轻微拉扯的感觉。刹那间她的心跳的更快，似乎连发梢布满了神经，让她记起被平子的手掌反复摩挲脊背的触感。</p><p>她不该想起的。本来和平子躺在一张床上就不可能睡着，现在又看到他握着自己的头发，更是没了半点困意，只觉得窃喜燥热。想要伸手，却不知是该抽回头发，还是附上他的手。雏森磨蹭许久，还是什么都没做。她不禁埋怨自己怎么有胆子要提出这种过分要求，平子又怎么会这么轻易就答应了。不，也不该怪他……不过平子是会这样顺着她的人吗？直接拒绝然后让她自己一个人去睡才像是他会做的。</p><p>“队长也会这样不干脆啊……”雏森轻声呢喃，一个劲的胡思乱想不知到几点，中途平子翻了几次身，早就放开了她的头发，背对着她。等到天光微亮，她终于熬不住困意，沉沉睡去。</p><p>雏森再睁眼是被上班的钟声吵醒的，平子一动不动趴在床上，看起来像睡死了过去，“队长？该起来了。我们已经迟到了！”他毫无动静，雏森又喊了两声，才换回一句鼻音浓厚的“吵死了你先去。”人却还是没有动作。</p><p>“你怎么会比我还困……那要我先走了。”雏森下床，匆匆洗漱后进浴室换回自己的衣服。只是阴干一夜的死霸装，袖口裤脚还是有点湿，贴在皮肤上让她起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。雏森把平子借给她的衣物整齐叠好，放在浴室的架子上。</p><p>“队长，你借我的衣服就放在浴室里了……请别来太晚。”</p><p>雏森停在卧室门口，没忍住又多看他几眼。</p><p>听到关门声，平子终于放松下来。他昨晚真就是闭着眼熬了半宿，好不容易能不在意背后的目光和忽视脑子偶尔冒出的黄色废料，睡了没一会就被喊醒，现在困得要死，根本提不起精神起床上班。</p><p>最后是被雏森的电话吵醒，平子接完后黑着脸按下了结束键，他把传令神机丢到一旁，一边换衣服一边打哈切。怎么会有人昨天告白被拒绝，今天就能催他上班。他和雏森在一张床上躺了一晚上，现在又要到执务室里面对面吗？再说雏森也没怎么睡，为什么还能有精力去工作？</p><p>等平子吃完饭晃悠到五番队的执务室，午休刚好结束，上半天就这样被他混过去了。他一进门就看到雏森裹着毯子躺在沙发上缩成一团，正在酣睡。</p><p>“把我喊过来上班，你自己却在这里躺着啊！桃，快点起来！午休时间已经过了哦。”故意忽略自己的晚到，平子伸手拍她的肩膀，拍了好几下雏森才有反应。她缓缓支起上身，睡眼惺忪的望着他。“啊……队长你来了？”她揉着眼坐好，呆了一会便起身绕过平子坐到办公桌前。他也走到自己的椅子旁落座。</p><p>“……还以为队长你会来的更晚一些。”</p><p>“那我这日子过得也太懒散了吧。”</p><p>雏森看他拿起一份文件举到面前，支着下巴半眯着眼还像是困。心里觉得难以启齿，嘴上还是忍不住问了。“队长昨晚是没睡好吗？”“你昨晚盯了我那么久，我哪可能睡得着，不如说你怎么这么能熬？”“我……对不起，我没想做什么的。”雏森突然觉得尴尬起来，她是看了很久，但没想到平子也那么久没睡，上午不该一直催他的。</p><p>“我不是在防备你。”只是在防备我自己。</p><p>“队长其实可以提醒一下的……那样我就不会再盯着你了。”</p><p>“关灯之后我就说过了别再盯着我看了啊，结果你根本没在听嘛。”</p><p>“啊……好像是说了，对不起，我没有听进去。”坐到床上那会她一直在发呆，根本什么都没在听，直到平子睡在她身边才终于有了实感。</p><p>“那下次我说话记得听进去啊，桃。”</p><p>“好、好的，队长。”</p><p>讲到现在基本都是她的错，雏森连对平子说话都没了什么底气，一想起昨晚真的睡在一起，平子又握了她的头发，脑子里更是一片乱。该继续抱着希望吗？可平子之前的拒绝也很明确了，同意陪着……睡，也许是因为……谁知道因为什么啊？！</p><p>自己要是能再干脆一些就好了，要是没被他带回家的话现在也不用这么尴尬。雏森忍不住后悔，想到昨晚还是会头脑发热，又偷偷瞟了一眼平子。到头来做了亏心事的只有她，只能不再去多想，全身心投入到工作，尽可能做个称职的副官。</p><p> </p><p>终于熬到了下班的点，平子收拾完手里的就先走一步，也没忘叮嘱雏森早点回去补觉，至于她会不会听平子现在并不想管。</p><p>“真子，你太慢了！”矢胴丸望着刚刚打开拉门的平子，微微颔首示意桌上的酒菜。“是你们太早了吧，拳西呢？还没到？”“他说不来了，好像是有别的事。”凤桥放下空了的酒杯，拿起酒壶又斟满了。</p><p>平子落座，这场酒会是矢胴丸起的头，三人聊上几句后就进入正题。</p><p>“真子，你那边的原第三席，现在是真央灵术院的学院长吧？他有没有提过什么天赋异禀的孩子？能尽快入队就任席官，最好是多培养一下就能做副队长的那种。”</p><p>“完全没听过。你要从学院生里找人？这是打算再拖上几年啊，”</p><p>“我也想尽快找到合适的，但是总队长不肯把七绪给我，其他的席官又没一个有副队长的样子。你们一上任都有合适的副官，只有我一直被催快点决定。”</p><p>合适的副官。</p><p>这一句听得平子一愣，脑中浮现出雏森的身影，那是她认真伏案工作的模样，很快又变成被他抱在怀里哭泣的样子。</p><p>“……她要是一直做个副官就好了。”</p><p>“真子，你是说雏森？怎么了？”</p><p>被凤桥一追问，平子开始掂量着要说出多少才算合适。</p><p>“要仔细说的话，其实是还挺奢侈的烦恼？”</p><p>“那正好，觉得烦恼的话就把雏森调给我。她和七绪的关系不错，交接起来也方便。”</p><p>“莉莎你这是明抢啊。连是什么事都不问吗？趁火打劫嘛？去别的地方挑啊别盯上我们家的副队长！”</p><p>平子立马驳了回去，矢眮丸却不肯罢休，一副理所当然的样子继续劝诱。</p><p>“关系是上下级的男女之间会烦恼的除了金钱就只有情事吧。你把雏森给我的话我就来想办法解决。”</p><p>“为什么讲的那么肯定？而且我才说了不会避开她，转头就要我把她调给你吗？”</p><p>“那就是情事了。刻意不避开只会更尴尬，把人调给我的话就可以很自然的拉开距离了，这样也好让雏森冷静下来吧。”</p><p>“冷静下来之前她就先要对我生气了吧？我的信誉要怎么办啊？！这个主意不管怎么看能获利的都只有你啊！”</p><p>“舍不得放手那你就一直尴尬下去吧，色鬼。”</p><p>“你没资格说我！”</p><p>他总算是把莉莎应付过去，一直没能插上话的凤桥终于等到机会继续问下去。</p><p>“真子，到底是什么事？莉莎说的情事是真的？”</p><p>“不要顺着她的话想下去啊！虽然也差不了太多。”</p><p>平子呷了口酒，矢胴丸也在盯着他看，好像随时准备再开口要人。</p><p>“我昨天拒绝了桃的告白，想让她别那么顾忌才说了不会避开……现在想想看拒绝了这种美女的告白还挺可惜的？”把人带回家那段肯定是不能说，孤男寡女过一晚还什么都没做，说出去谁会信啊。</p><p>“色鬼，就这样吗？”</p><p>“就这样啦，你这是要准备再开个私家侦探的副业吗莉莎？”</p><p>“是你说的太遮掩才会让人觉得有问题。”</p><p>矢胴丸还有点想要追根究底的样子，平子随口敷衍，凤桥提了别的话题才将她的注意力转移。他得空吃上几口，半听不听着凤桥和矢胴丸的闲谈，心思不全在此。</p><p>平子好像是这会儿才发觉自己是真的舍不得雏森。搬出来应付矢胴丸的承诺倒是不假，从复职回来就一直待在他身边的副队长哪可能说让就让，要是给了反而是他心虚。还是把人留在眼前最好，就算现在觉得尴尬，雏森迟早会恢复过来，他也不用再为这事多想。</p><p>他只要平常待她就好。</p><p> </p><p>雏森落下最后一笔，收拾完桌面后起身离开执务室。现在比规定的下班时间已经晚了不少，并不真的有那么多文书工作需要她处理，只是平子在的时候她不太能静下心，多少耽误了些进度，等到他走了才能心无旁骛的继续工作。</p><p>就算平子昨天说了让她别后悔，今天光是因为太在意他而没有按时完成工作这点就已经让雏森够懊恼了。平子显然比她擅长忽视这种尴尬，一起睡一晚的事轻轻松松就能说出口，还能记得催她早点回家补觉，看来是真的不怎么在乎。</p><p>不如就承认吧，平子已经拒绝了她，答应陪着她也只是因为她的任性。况且现在再尴尬，总比之前暗自伤神时轻松很多。至少得出了结果，看向他也不再会因为望不到终点而痛苦。只要她不再胡思乱想，自顾自觉得尴尬，等熬过这段时间，她和平子之间的关系总能修复到一定程度。</p><p>落上锁的一瞬雏森突然苦笑。自我劝解的话真是要多少就能想出多少，真等明天再见到平子，她又能做到哪些。似乎只能等时间磨去一切，让她迎来平日，再做回平子口中那个称职的副队长。</p><p>深蓝夜幕映着点点星光，雏森走在归途，不时回应路过她身边的队士的问候。她抬头望着沿途灯火，猛然踩中一片浅浅水洼，看来昨夜的那场雨经过一个白昼也尚未干透。</p><p>“啊，伞。”</p><p>雏森总算想起来还有两把雨伞落在了平子的家里，她的那一把倒是不重要，只是另一把是找店家借的，得抽空还回去才行。</p><p>“明天……和队长说一下吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“伞？”</p><p>“那、那天晚上都放在你家了，有一把是我借来的……队长不记得了吗？”</p><p>“啊……被我随手塞哪里了？”</p><p>像是问自己，又像是在问雏森。平子实在想不起来她口中的那两把伞，当时注意力全在她身上，后来又被要求陪睡，雨伞放在哪了这种小事早就忘得一干二净。</p><p>“我也不记得了，可能是靠近门口的地方？”</p><p>“啊啊？是在那里吗？我进出的时候完全没印象。”</p><p>“那应该是不在那里吧……”雏森也想不到确切的位置，只好提出别的意见。“队长回家之后能找找吗？方便的时候带给我就好。”“不要，你今天直接去我家拿吧。”仿佛之前的尴尬事从没有发生过，平子说的轻松又随意。“我？我去队长家吗？”雏森惊讶的看向平子，却看到平子用同样神情回看她。</p><p>“干嘛啊？你不想去吗，那是你的东西哎？大晴天拿着两把伞出门这种蠢事我才不干啊。”</p><p>“哈……就因为这个吗？”</p><p>“啥啊，桃，难道你觉得晴天带两把伞出门是什么正常事？”</p><p>“这倒不是……”</p><p>意料之外的回答让雏森不自觉的苦笑，平子像是什么都没有注意到的样子，起身走到她的桌前。</p><p>“别坐着啦，走吧走吧，去我家啦。”</p><p>“现在？但是离下班那还有……”</p><p>“还有半个小时——就半个小时而已，而且你昨天又加班了吧？”</p><p>“谁又和你说了？不过队长你又没加班，早退这……”</p><p>“我猜的啦，年轻女孩这么较真可不行啊。”</p><p>他说着就抽走雏森了手里的笔，指了指门口。“走嘛？”“……像队长你这么散漫也不行吧。”反驳的同时雏森站了起来，略作收拾后跟在平子身后走出队舍。</p><p>原本弥漫在整个静灵廷的湿气已早已被阳光烘干，天空与地面都不留半点痕迹。一路上雏森有一下没一下的应着平子的闲谈，低头慢慢走着。平子配合着她的脚步，一句催促也没有。</p><p>距离越来越近，雏森想不出自己该怎么表现才会显得自然，最好能和平子一样当做什么事都没有。</p><p>停步平子的家门口，雏森看着拉门被平子推开，阴暗的玄关被他们身后的阳光照亮。她似乎是脚下生根，一步都走不进去。“桃，又傻站着干嘛啊？”平子伸出手拉住她的胳膊，硬是把人拽进门。</p><p>“队长！我自己会进去。”</p><p>“那你倒是走啊。”</p><p>说着平子才松了手，雏森不知道该气该笑。又拽又拉的他怎么就一点都不避讳，难道平子真的觉得只要他不介意，她就不会多想吗？</p><p>“那我就从客厅开始找吧，应该很快就能找到了，不会耽误队长太久的。”话一出口雏森就后悔了，她果然还是做不到装作无事发生，想像平子这样更是难上加难，难道是一定要他的岁数才能学会怎么装傻吗？</p><p>“我又没催……”</p><p>嘀咕一句后平子也开始找，最后他从沙发底下找到了雏森借来的拿一把，她自己的那一把却怎么都找不到。“现在找不到就算了吧，要是队长哪天看到了，再带给我也行……那我就走了，麻烦你陪我找伞了。”“你客气过头啦。”她从平子手中接过伞后转身出门，平子送了几步再折回。刚准备关门，突然被不知何时返回的雏森止住了动作。她站在门外，隔着半人宽的门缝死死地盯着平子，脸上写满了抱怨。</p><p>“哇啊，桃你这样很吓人啊！”</p><p>“队长。”</p><p>“啥啊？有东西忘了啊？”</p><p>“……队长果然什么都没在想！”</p><p>雏森有些生气的丢下这句就走了，留平子一个人抓着门沿发愣。</p><p>“特地走回来就说这个！她几岁啊！既然这么生气刚才干嘛还那么客气啊！太会装了吧？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>愁啊。</p><p>平子的脸上挂着难得一见的苦相，他用手指不停的敲击着桌面，一连串的咚咚声响听着更加令人心烦。</p><p>雏森现在并不在执务室里，早上他来迟了一会，当时还特地瞟了一眼挂钟，时间把握的刚好，只是十几分钟的话照平常看来雏森肯定不会多说什么。</p><p>偏偏这段时日算不上平常，平子视线从挂钟上挪到雏森脸上，看到她皱着眉，像是在思索要怎么开口问罪。</p><p>“早啊，桃。路上看到小乱菊就多聊了几句。她说这两天都没怎么看到你，还问我从什么时候学会压榨下属了。”平子主动交代，雏森的神色却没有缓下来。</p><p>“怎么样啊，今天下午早点走吧，去小乱菊他们那边露个脸？免得我又被人说压榨你。”</p><p>“队长，这种关心就不用了，我还是更想要和你待在一起。”</p><p>“呃、但是……”</p><p>“是，我是会觉得难过，但是我喜欢你。现在也还是喜欢，所以和你待在一起的时候也会觉得开心。我不清楚你是在装傻，还是觉得只要哄着我，我就能很快好起来。”</p><p>说着说着雏森就红起了脸，一副要哭不哭的样子。</p><p>“我想要的……我、至少别再拿我当好孩子了，队长。”</p><p>呛完他之后雏森抄起了桌上的文书，小声甩下一句我去副队室就拉门走了，也不知道到底哭没哭出来。</p><p>平子撇着嘴看她合上拉门，忍不住叹了口气。这种尴尬气氛已经持续了好几天了，现在雏森连一点遮掩都不做了，之前的说着说着还会害羞到闭嘴，今天可能是终于习惯了，能红着脸硬是说完后再走。</p><p>每一次雏森都不等他回话，避开的时机抓的微妙的准确。她在他身边待了那么久，看来多少也摸清了一点他的底线。</p><p>“真是在哪里都没得闲……她现在哪像个好孩子啊！说了想和我待在一起，现在又自己跑掉啊？”</p><p>任性的家伙有日世里一个不就够了，还以为和日世里拉开距离后可少打几次架多清闲一些，这下好了，清闲还没清闲上十几年，现在改成精神上受折磨了。</p><p>雏森像是真的怕他忘记，直白的喜欢一遍一遍说给他听，听的他一次比一次觉得头痛。为什么要做到这样，雏森现在是不肯放过自己也不肯放过他。他从来不知道雏森还有这样幼稚的一面，可该做的工作她一样没有落下，想找个由头说教都无处下口。</p><p>“什么啊，结果还真被莉莎说对了。”平子停下了敲击，双手抱头后仰靠在椅背，“刻意不避开只会更尴尬吗……今天才来上班就要这样折腾我啊！”他抱怨连连的同时从抽屉里拿出了看到一半的杂志，支着下巴兴致缺缺的翻着，一个字也没看进去。</p><p>就算一直拿她当孩子看，现在也不得不想想别的了。</p><p>“啊啊，我之前已经想到别的了吧。”</p><p>这句多少带点自嘲的意味，那不断摇晃的宽大袖口还映在他的脑中，视线往上一些是被束紧的腰线，再上移就是微微隆起的……好，停下停下。</p><p>平子闭上了眼，随手把杂志往旁边一推，双臂一伸，发丝堆在桌上蜿蜒向前。他的上半身整个趴在桌子上，嘴里不停地自言自语着和现在的烦恼没什么关系的话。似乎这样就真的会停止回忆，让思绪回到正题。</p><p>从那天晚上拉她回家开始就一切都失控了，见识到了雏森任性起来到底是什么样子，又一起躺在一张床上，自己反应过来的时候已经握着她的头发。</p><p>“问题比较大的是我那时候的妄想吧。”</p><p>虽然雏森是没怎么睡，但也是乖乖的躺了一晚上，碰都没敢碰他一下。自己倒是脑子里偶尔冒出一点黄色废料，要是露馅了怕是连辩解都不用说了。</p><p>“不过为什么是我呢……”</p><p>想不出答案的事平子干脆不想，嘀咕一遍就算是过去了。他记起了雏森在他怀里啜泣的样子，心里又是一阵苦闷。平子不想再看到雏森哭，光是她这段时间愁眉不展的样子就够让他难受了。</p><p>“啊……总觉得有点……”</p><p>“队长，就算我没在看着也请别偷懒。”</p><p>雏森不知何时又从门缝里看他，出声的同时才缓缓打开拉门。</p><p>“哇！干嘛偷看啊！吓死我了！桃，你这绝对是故意了吧？！”</p><p>“你要是真这么觉得，那队长你未免也太小心眼了。”</p><p>“到底是谁小心眼啊……”</p><p>平子只是略微抬头，看她进来放下文书又准备要走的样子，应该是没听到他刚才的自言自语。看她快走到门边，平子赶忙开口拦下。“桃，不是急事的话就等一下。”“……队长是有什么事吗？”雏森答得不情不愿，停步在离他有点距离的沙发旁。</p><p>“你先过来，话说你在躲什么？”平子向她招手，起身坐正。“我没有。”雏森踌躇一下还是走近了，她一靠近就被平子抓住了手腕，吓得她向后退了一步。他抓的太紧，雏森抽了几次都没有抽回手。</p><p>“队长！”</p><p>“这还叫没在躲我哦？”</p><p>“你这么突然抓过来，怎么可能不躲！”</p><p>“是嘛，那我们谈别的吧，为什么这几天说完就走？都不给我时间回话。”</p><p>平子干脆不装傻了，他还是决定问个清楚，这段时间就没见她笑过，自己也在发愁。这种情况再持续几天怕是真要愁成秃头。唯一值得庆幸的是雏森一向坦率，只要他问了，大概是能问出实话。</p><p>雏森这才停下了动作，眼眶又有点红。</p><p>“要是再待一会……队长还会再拒绝我一次吧，要不就是说教，可我哪个都不想听。”</p><p>“真任性，你不想听那留我一个人头疼就可以哦？”</p><p>“……对不起。”</p><p>“没让你道歉。啊那个，桃，你真的喜欢我吗？”</p><p>雏森仿佛是听到了什么难以理解的话，呆了好一会才反应过来，她涨红着脸，气的声音都拔高了许多。</p><p>“队长你——”</p><p>“我有在想！有在想！”</p><p>“那为什么还这样问我？！我说了那么多次！到底是要再说几次你才能记住？！”</p><p>“已经记住啦！我问说的不是这个！”</p><p>“那还能是什么？！”</p><p>“那个啦，我一直都很照顾你，现在想想看好像真有点宠过头……有没有可能是错把依赖当成了恋爱？你恢复精神的那段时间可能和我黏得太紧了。恋爱和依赖，你真的能分辨的出来吗？”</p><p>“不光拿我当小孩还当我是病人吗？为什么队长会觉得我分不出来？怎么样你才能信？信了的话你就有可能喜欢我吗？”</p><p>雏森的语速越来越快，眼泪一滴一滴向下坠着。这几天的苦闷终于有了可以宣泄的理由，平子的话让她越听越觉得自己的告白是多么可笑。就算说了再多遍，也只会被当做是孩子的撒娇，是病人的依赖。</p><p>“啊，又哭了。”</p><p>平子把她揽到怀里，硬是压着她坐到自己腿上才回答她的话。</p><p>“现在就已经信啦，一天说一遍又逼着我去想，哪有人会这样。”</p><p>雏森还在哭，直到听到他说信了才抬头看他。</p><p>“想到的结果嘛就是刚才说那样，我相信你是喜欢我。”</p><p>“那、呜、我现在对你来说还是……还是孩子吗？”</p><p>“不是，哪有盯着人一晚上都不睡的小孩。”</p><p>“我……怎么可能睡得着。”</p><p>她擦了擦眼泪，深吸几口气后平静了下来，又看向平子。两人现在的距离极近，她只要再往里一点就可以靠在平子的身上。</p><p>“队长又是怎么想呢？只是……只是想让我听完你说完的话，不用这样抱着我的。”</p><p>“啊……我嘛……”</p><p>说到重点，平子故意停了停，直到雏森紧张的抓住了他的衣服，才继续说下去。</p><p>“你当我只是想占便宜不就行了……”</p><p>“队长！”</p><p>“不要叫这么大声，离这么近会很吵啊。”</p><p>“那你也别故意这么说啊。”</p><p>看到雏森又气又恼的样子，平子抬手拍了拍她的头，咧起嘴笑了。</p><p>“哈，这之前先说点可能会被你骂性骚扰的吧。”</p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>